


Blood is a curse

by ember_sormanta



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cussing, Explicit Language, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_sormanta/pseuds/ember_sormanta
Summary: Danny and his older brother Dan are vampires. They have been moving from country to country to not raise suspicion for the past 1300 years. this time, they have to move back to the country where they were born, claiming to be far familie from the Fentons of this time, and go to school (in Dan's case as a teacher). will they be recognized?( originally posted with other pseud)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Blood is a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Some info; Danny is 1314, Dan 1324  
> All the ghosts are now vampires, because ghosts dont exist in this universe  
> every human remains human.  
> Clockwork is Mastervampire of Amity Park  
> The other vampires dont like Danny and Dan very much, because they are older than most of them.  
> Danny and Dan are, except for Clockwork, freakshow and Pandora (who is the oldest vampire on earth) the oldest vampires on earth.  
> no one in Amity believes in Vampires, only the Fentons and Sam and Tucker  
> Danny's powers are, turning in a bat, super speed, super strenght, hightened sences. sun proof, controlling the elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Skye)  
> Dan's powers are, turning in any animal he wants, super speed, super strenght, hightened sences, invisibilety, sun proof, controlling the weather, telekinese and pyrokinese ( but instead of controlling fire, literally blasting it out of his hands and stuff, AND controlling it)  
> Dan has serious anger issues, and is kind of evil  
> Dan has distroyed city's, and Danny had to cope with it.  
> Dan might be not the oldest, but he is the strongest vampire in existence  
> Vampires can only be killed by wooden stakes in the heart.

I looked at Danny. I worried about him, he hadn’t eaten in 4 weeks, which is a lot. Of course, I was hungry to, but I had fed of a human a few days ago when Danny slept. We had contacted the Fentons from this timeline, and told them we are far cousins, and that we lost our house so they would take us in. They are Vampire hunters. I had applied for job as an English teacher in Casper High, the local school, and signed Danny in as a student. We had to move to Amity because after 14 years of Jasper City, people started asking why we didn’t age. I had liked Jasper. Because we had lived in almost every city in north Amerika, we had to move back to our home town, hoping nobody would recognize Dan and Danny, who went missing 1300 years ago, but because there are only drawings of us, this was very unlikely. We haven’t passed another vampire in over 400 years, but it’s said that there are many in Amity. I look at Danny again. “ are you okay?” “yes” he looked at me “just hungry that’s all. I hope I don’t attack any of the students tomorrow.” “you won’t, I believe in you. And, we could go hunting tonight, there are a lot of people that have no family or friends that would notice they are missing?” I suggested. “I guess…” after 1300 years, Danny still felt guilty for drinking people their blood, I had never felt guilty. At that moment, something catched my eye. 2 people. “HEY!” I shouted. They looked up and said hello. One of them was blonde and whore glasses, the other had brown hair and a ponytail. Danny looked at me in fear, knowing what my plan was. “what are you doing out so late at night girls?” is asked. “we ran away from home a few weeks ago, and stay here now.” She smiled at me ‘perfect’ I thought. “so, what do I call you? My name is Dan, and this is my little brother Danny” “Dan and Danny, what a cool name. I am Charlotte and this is Amber. Did you know that 1300 years ago, 2 boys disappeared with the same names as you guys?” the girl with the ponytail said. “ we are aware, you know why?” both of them shook their heads “because it’s us.” I whispered. They looked at us and laughed “if you believe that, you are either stupid, or mentally instable.” I laughed a sinister laugh, as my canines came out and eyes turned red the girls looked in fear. “I am neither, I’m a vampire” then I grabbed Charlotte’s hands and twisted it in inhuman speed. Amber screamed and tried to run, but Danny went after her and grabbed her by her waist, then dragged her to where I was drinking Charlotte empty, and forced her to watch how I dropped her lifeless corpse on the ground and whipped my mouth with my sleeve. She watched in horror as I smiled at Danny and said “ your turn.” Danny twisted her around, eyes red in Hunger. Then removed her hair from her neck and bit. When he finished, he looked at my, eyes wide in shock. “I just killed an innocent woman. I just killed an innocent woman. I just-“ “ yes I realized. Why do you even care?, humans are JUST food.” “JUST FOOD?!” he yelled at me “ yes just food.” I growled back. He rushed over to me and hit my jaw, I looked at him while anger was boiling inside me ( I have an anger disorder, don’t judge me) and grabbed his throat and hold him 3 feet off the ground. He screamed at me” they are humans, they have feelings, family’s! we where humans to once, remember?!” “and we are not any more.” I growled while his collar caught fire “we are stronger, smarter, and more handsome than humans” he struggled to get out of my grip “and humans are just. food.” Suddenly I heard a groan on our left. I rushed over to Amber, who wasn’t dead apparently, and helped her stand up. “you were attacked by some animal when we arrived, I am sorry, but you’re sister is dead.” I lied smoothly “weren’t you guys the ones attacking us? Didn’t you guys say you were… Vampires?!” she panicked I laughed” Vampires don’t exist, dear, and if they did, they wouldn’t attack random people.” “ yeah you are probably right.” I glared at Danny, making him understand that I was not happy that the girl was alive. “can you show us the way to Amity park?” he asked, so I would not glare at him like that anymore “sure” she said while tears streamed down her face. “but my leg hurts, really bad” I looked at her leg and saw that it was broken. “ I’ll carry you,” Danny looked at me in confusion, I offered help to a mortal? But he quickly understood this was only because I really had forgotten where Amity was. I picked Amber up in bridal side and told her we should probably also bring her back home, inform their parents of her sisters death. She agreed and told us where to go, and when we arrived at her house, her parents already rushed outside, her mom in tears. I told them ‘what happened’ and handed her to her dad, turned around, grabbed Danny by his shoulder and yanked him with me. Then we searched for the house of the Fentons, looking first where our house was when we were still alive, and to my surprise, the exact same building stood there, with a large sign that said ‘FENTON WORKS’ I almost burst in tears when I saw that everything except that sign, was still the same as it used to be when we were ‘alive’. Danny noticed it to. “it’s still the same…” he said “ although,” I began to laugh “mom would turn in her grave if she knew what these people did with her beautiful front yard” he also laughed, our mom and her front yard had been inseparable, she was in there from morning till evening.


End file.
